1. Determine current addresses of all members of Sons', Daughters', and Granddaughters'Cohorts. Mail one set of questionnaires requesting information from cohort members on current health habits and health status. Interview cohort members by telephone who do not return mailed questionnaires. Validate reported health outcomes of interest. Transmit de-identified questionnaires, medical records, pathology reports, and specimens to NCI-designated contractor. 2. Assist in development of questionnaires and newsletters. Mail newsletters to cohort members twice during contract period. 3. If sought and identified, conduct follow-up on new cohort members with documented DES exposure status 4. Track cohort members including mothers with known DES exposure status for mortality via periodic review of electronic mortality records and death certificate search. 5. Implement quality control procedures to ensure accurate and valid data collection 6. Collaborate with other study investigators on the analyses of study data and reporting of study results. This includes but is not limited to attendance at Steering Committee meetings.